<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Dis)Enchanting the Dark Lord by Chronos_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228097">(Dis)Enchanting the Dark Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X'>Chronos_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons (2016-) [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronos-X's take on somebody else's work, Funny, Headcanon, Hostage Situations, I have too much free time on my hands, Luthien's time as Morgoth's hostage, Morgoth gets owned, Parody, Sassy, Sassy Luthien, Silmarils, Spoilers for The Silmarillion, Star Wars References, The Silmarillion References, What-If, fanmade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Dis-Enchanting-the-Dark-Lord-700205811</p><p>Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons (2016-) [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Dis)Enchanting the Dark Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">(Dis)Enchanting the Dark Lord</span>, by Chronos-X</p><p>Based on stories from J.R.R. Tolkien's <em>The Silmarillion</em> (1977).</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[<em>How it probably went...</em>]<br/><br/>(<em>Morgoth's Orc guards bring the captured Luthien into the Throne Room.  Surrounded by fell beasts, Morgoth Bauglir sits upon his dark throne</em>).<br/><br/>Morgoth: Welcome, Daughter of Thingol.  Long have I awaited thee.<br/><br/>Luthien (<em>glances fearfully)</em>: Thou... thou art him.  The fallen Vala, Melkor.<br/><br/>Morgoth: Mine reputation precedes me.  Though I have cast aside mine former name and rank, still I remain He Who Arises in Might, the one who wrests Arda from the feeble grasp of the Children of Ilúvatar!  (<em>To the Orcish guards and creatures</em>).  Leave us.  (<em>They comply</em>).<br/><br/>Luthien (<em>after they've gone</em>): I do not understand...<br/><br/>Morgoth (<em>leaves the throne, looms menacingly near Luthien</em>): I am at war with The One and all who surrender themselves to Him.  Still, I bear thee no ill will.  Comfort and wealth hast thou known all thy days, Daughter of Thingol.  Thus shall it remain... in exchange for thy gift.<br/><br/>Luthien: Mine gift?<br/><br/>Morgoth: I but require thee to bend the knee in loving submission.  Should thee do thus, I pledge to spare the House of Thingol from the cup of wrath I shall force down the throat of Arda.<br/><br/>Luthien (<em>ponders for a moment</em>): Thou liest.<br/><br/>Morgoth (<em>chuckles</em>): Darest thou defy me, Scion of Twilight?  Thou art half-caste of Elf and Maia.  Diminished as I am, still I remain the scion of Flame Imperishable.  Thy father and kin draw breath only because of mine forbearance.  Knowing this, shalt thou cast them to the Halls of Mandos for the sake of worthless defiance?<br/><br/>Luthien (<em>looks Morgoth in the eyes</em>): Thou sayest mine defiance yields no fruit...<br/><br/>Morgoth: It gladdens me to see thou hast some sense.<br/><br/>Luthien: If that is so, then why dost thou fear it?<br/><br/>Morgoth (<em>his voice echoes throughout the Throne Room</em>): Morgoth fears nothing!<br/><br/>Luthien: Again thou liest, Dark Lord.  For all thy blasphemy and boast, I know what thou dost dread most.<br/><br/>Morgoth: Pray tell, what is that?<br/><br/>Luthien: Death.<br/><br/>(<em>Morgoth is paralyzed by doubt</em>).<br/><br/>Morgoth (<em>after very brief deliberation</em>): Thou dost vex mine patience, Luthien Tinúviel, yet Morgoth is not without mercy.  I grant thee leave to ponder.  (<em>Claps once. The sound reverberates throughout the hall. Orcish guards enter the throne room</em>).  Take mine honoured guest to her chamber. She is not to wander the stronghold unescorted, nor shall she leave it without mine express command. </p><p>(<em>The guards drag her away.  Bracing herself for whatever awaits her, Luthien looks onward as she plans her next move</em>).<br/><br/>[<em>How it should have gone...</em>]<br/><br/>Luthien: Lemme get this straight: you went through all this trouble, killed the Trees of Light, made so many lives miserable, and ruined everything in the whole damn world 'coz you wanted some stinking jewels and your daddy wouldn't let you get your crappy hands all over his pet projects?<br/><br/>Morgoth (<em>à la Hayden Christensen</em>): They aren't crappy, they're awesome!  Father and the others are just a bunch of ninnies who wouldn't know talent if it bit them in the Silmarils!<br/><br/>Luthien (<em>barely stifles a laugh</em>): Seriously?  You're the Supreme Lord of Evil, and you use a damn vanilla word even choirboys laugh at!?  I thought I got kidnapped by the Scourge of Arda, not a High School Musical reject!<br/><br/>Morgoth: Hey, you try rebelling against the God of the entire friggin' Universe, and <em>then</em> lecture me about villainy!<br/><br/>Luthien: Whatever you say... Dark Lord.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>